Under and Above
by starvingartist83
Summary: Ten years after returning home Sarah finds a mysterious artifact and realises her past will not be so easy to leave behind.    The prequel to this is called Jareth Begins. It is useful but not vital reading.
1. Chapter 1

1

Sarah stood back and surveyed her new lounge. It was full of modern furniture, all carefully placed to allow maximum use of space and light in her new home. The television was of a less than respectable size and would soon be covered in a thin layer of dust, on the off-chance she forgot to dust that week. What she admired most in her new lounge were the large, over-flowing bookcases. There were three. One contained books she had read during her time in college. Fiction, non-fiction, textbooks and ring-bound readers she had needed to acquire her degree in Literature, sub-majoring in writing. One contained large books that told a person how to live their lives. How to cook. How to garden. How to clean mould off your shower ceiling. She had read all of them and they had helped her achieve the status of Expert Home-Maker. The third bookcase contained a mismatched collection of biographies, horror novels, adventure novels, romance novels, political thrillers and educational childrens' books such as A is for Armadillo and Mikey's Misadventures with Metric Measurements. There were no science fiction books, no fantasy, no time-travel or strange worlds. She was quite done with that nonsense and it was the only sort of work she would turn down. And she could turn it down if she liked. Her third bookshelf was crammed full to bursting point, books double-stacked and laying horizontally in spare gaps. She would need to buy a fourth soon.

Because of her success her hourly rate had increased nicely over the last few years, and thanks to the new wondrous invention of e-mail she was able to leave her crowded office and work from home. Home had previously been a neat little apartment. Now in order to reflect her expanding pay packet and desire for a quieter lifestyle, she had moved to this house in the suburbs.

The house had been incredibly cheap. The real-estate agent had bluntly told her that no one wanted it, that she may as well look elsewhere because she wouldn't want it either. Sarah's curiosity was naturally piqued, and eventually she had gotten out of him 'the house had a bad history.' The long-time locals wouldn't even look at it when they walked past. Even those new to town were reluctant to step inside.

Sarah, however, was a sensible person. She insisted on seeing it, and instantly fell in love. It was a three-bedroom home with a sun-room perfect for converting into an office, lots of light, and a garden (though overgrown) just perfect for setting up a reading spot and getting some afternoon sun. She made an offer (exactly what the house had been advertised at, no more, no less) and had enough of a budget left over to do up the kitchen and bathroom.

Once all the work had been done, she had moved in and instantly the house had felt like home.

After a long day of dirty footprints on carpet and boxes scraping walls the movers had left and Sarah found herself in her perfect little home. She wandered through every room, contented, then looked out of her kitchen window and was confronted with a backyard full of weeds.

The time was 3pm. There was plenty of time for gardening before the sun went down, and there was a Lean Cuisine ready for a ten-minute zap in the microwave, so Sarah settled in to spend a relaxing hour or two quietly gardening.

An hour's worth of weeding made her miss her old apartment.

Still she worked, determined to see the end result. And after another half-hour and several scratches she was able to admire her handiwork. She had uncovered a garden bed with several rose bushes that looked like they had potential. She looked up at the sky. There was a pinkish-orange colour in the sky and she considered a cup of coffee may be in order.

Then she spotted it.

She had thought it was a small tree, but it's green, twisted trunk was covered in thorns and dark, jagged leaves were offset by the ugliest (and smelliest) flowers she'd seen since...well for a long time. It reminded her of a place she tried not to think of. A place with a horrible stench.

That weed had to go.

Another half-hour, a shovel, torn gardening gloves and a small hatchet saw the horrible thing ripped out, roots and all, chopped up and placed in the green-waste bin. As Sarah dug around in the loose dirt looking for any stray roots that might re-grow her shovel hit something hard. She thought about digging it up. She really didn't want to find the remains of someone's dearly departed dog, but she had heard of elderly people burying money in their yards and forgetting about it. Curiosity got the better of her. Who knows? She might be able to pay someone to do the rest of her gardening for her! She spent some time digging, and by the time the sun went down she had lifted a dirty wooden box out of the ground. In the dim light coming from her kitchen window she was able to find a latch. Taking a breath and hoping not to find the remains of an unfortunate Chihuahua, she opened the lid.

It was a book.

Laughing with relief, she carefully lifted it out and brought it inside, leaving the box in the yard. She was not bringing that filthy thing in her house!

She left the book on her kitchen counter and went for a much-needed shower. It was only after she had changed into clean jeans and a sweater, heated up her casserole, and poured herself a much-deserved glass of red that she considered it again. Reading material while she ate! This house was fantastic.

She took a few bites of the bland dish and opened the front cover. It was a scrap book. There were faded photographs from several decades ago. She froze, remembering the real-estate agent's words _"the house had a bad history". _Morbidly curious, she turned the pages. There was a little boy, and a baby. There were photographs of them both. Old and faded. She turned more pages. The boys were growing up. They both had sweet faces. The older boy looked calm and quiet, the younger looked like a hell-raiser. In all the pictures he was either running away from the camera or throwing a tantrum. There were a few photographs with a woman, the boys' mother, in them. She looked tired but happy.

The photos stopped, and the pages were blank. Sarah took a sip of wine and frowned. She turned a few more pages, then towards to back of the book she found newspaper clippings. Headlines that read "Missing child" and "Search Enters 9th Day", and then finally a clipping of a memorial service.

Sarah felt herself tear up for the boy she never knew. She read the stories. The younger child had vanished from his bed without a trace. The mother was never a suspect: She had been too distraught. The older boy had slept through whatever happened. There was no father at home.

"Poor little boy." Sarah said, flipping back to see the last photo of the little one. He was staring into the camera lens with his mouth open, clearly shouting at whoever was taking the photo. There was a hint of a wicked smile in his eyes. He had been a cheeky little thing. He was holding a hideous stuffed toy around the neck.

Sarah finished her wine, threw away the plastic container, washed her fork and glass, dried them and put them away. She contemplated the television, then decided there was nothing good on. Her eyes fell on the book again. She couldn't bring herself to throw it away. She decided to put it on her How to Live bookcase. It was part of her new home's history after all. Poor little...what was his name?

She turned to the clippings at the back and read aloud.

"The memorial service for Jareth Quinn..." Sarah dropped the book. Her heart thumped in her chest and her hands shook. Jareth? It had to be a coincidence. But in her twenty-six years she had never met another Jareth. Her head spun and she kept seeing that horrible weed in her mind. It looked just like those horrible misshapen plants in the Bog of Eternal Stench. She bent down and fumbled with the book, flipping it open to that photo, little Jareth staring into the camera lens. He was pale with blonde hair. Those eyes. One was blue. One was not. And he had that smug, arrogant expression on his face that she remembered so well. Jareth. A very young Goblin King.

Sarah wished she was a fainter. But she just wasn't. It wasn't going to be that easy to get away from whatever was happening here. So instead she found her bottle of wine, contemplated a glass, then took a swig straight from the bottle.

Then another.

Slowly she brought her bottle of wine and her scrapbook full of Jareth's early childhood into the lounge. She sat down in her favourite chair and surveyed her carefully constructed reality she had tried so hard to build over the last ten years. She went through the pages of the book again, drank more wine, and tried to tell herself she was dreaming.

But it was no dream. It was no coincidence. And something would happen tonight.

After nearly emptying the bottle, Sarah fell asleep in her chair, scrapbook open to that photo of little Jareth in her lap, wine bottle knocked over on its side on the floor leaving a red stain on her nicely neutral beige carpet. She didn't hear the sound of thunder in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sarah woke to find herself in a strange room.

She wasn't surprised.

Ten years of carefully avoiding anything unnatural, trying to avoid this exact situation, was wasted by digging up that stupid plant, finding that stupid box and opening up that stupid book. What did that make her? Stupid of course! Why didn't she just leave things alone?

The room was a little blurry, thanks to the wine, but she was sitting in an oddly comfortable chair. The room was made of stone and looked as though it was, surprise, underground. The furniture was odd, made of strangely twisted wood and almost seeming to be moving.

Sarah yelped and jumped up. Her chair had moved. And it...

"You pinched me!" she accused. The chair-shaped cluster of Helping Hands appeared to shrug. Several faces formed.

"Don't know whatcha talking about!" one said.

"Well you can't blame us. How often do we get a decent looking rear end down here?" another said.

"Might we add, you've put on weight since you were here." A third chimed in. More faces formed. They were laughing.

The whole room was laughing. There were hands everywhere. Chairs, tables, a bed...Sarah shuddered.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Underground B&B, best Bed and Breakfast in the land. It's where our unexpected visitors go."

"Why am I here?" she asked. The hands gestured helplessly.

"Dunno. Didn't we say you were unexpected" Sarah shook her head and sat down on the floor. She noticed numbly that she was still holding the scrapbook. _Damn you Jareth!_

"So do I have to go through the Labyrinth all over again?" she said, more to herself than the hands. She thought she could remember the way. Or hoped she could.

"No, unless you've wished away that little boy again. That was silly wasn't it?" A cluster of hands on the leg of the table beside her said.

"So what do I do? What am I here for?" she asked them. The room shrugged.

"Dunno. You can leave whenever you like. Unless you'd like to take a bath first?" The hands all pointed to a 'bathtub' in the corner of the room near the fireplace, made of eagerly wiggling fingers. Sarah shuddered again.

"No thanks." She looked around and found a ladder leading to a trapdoor in the ceiling, climbed it clumsily with the book in one arm, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Suit yourself. See you next time!" They called cheerfully as she left the room.

"Kinda hope not." She muttered


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sarah climbed out of the hole and found herself on a deserted looking road in the middle of nowhere. There were mounds of dirt and holes in the ground on either side of the road, some of which had smoke rising from them. And in the distance... 'Goblin City' she murmured. She was seeing it from another side. Beyond the city she could see the Labyrinth. The hands had been telling the truth, things were different this time.

Or not so different. There, peeing by the side of the road, was a dwarf.

"Hoggle!" Sarah called, running up to him. The dwarf glared at her over his shoulder.

"A little privacy please, Miss!" he snapped. His sparse hair was black and his ugly face was a different shape. This was a different dwarf.

He finished doing his business, adjusted and then turned to face her. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." She said. He grunted.

"The name's Hogwart. Who did you say you wanted? Hogbut?"

"Hoggle"

"Hoggle eh? That no good old piece of...well won't say in front of a lady. Sold me some bad gems he did, and those nasty kids of his..."

"Kids?" Sarah exclaimed. Her head spun.. "Where is he? Where can I find him?"

"Number 98. And tell the old git Hogwart wants his money back!" He stomped off down the road and disappeared down one of the holes. Sarah blinked. Beside the hold was a letterbox with brass numbers hanging from it. Number 32.

"Okay." She said, and headed in the other direction passing holes on the way. She could see beady eyes staring at her from some of them. She stopped in front of number 98 and looked around. "Now what?" She got down on her knees and peered into the hole. It was black. She double-checked the number was right, stared back down into the hole, and shrugged. What did she have to lose? If she died here then maybe she'd wake up at home. She jumped feet first into the hole...

And landed on solid ground about six feet down. She picked herself up off the floor, dusted off her book, and looked around. She stood in front of a small wooden door about half her height, with a bell hanging on a hook. Behind her there was no wall, just a passage heading down into empty blackness.

She rang the bell.

The loud clanging was followed by a shrill cry, and cursing.

"For crying out loud I just got him to sleep!" a voice shouted. "Hogwart if that's you again I'm going to shove those rubies fair up your..." the door was flung open and a very angry Hoggle, holding a very ugly baby, glared up at her. He blinked and his mouth hung open. "Oh...I'm sorry Miss...thought you was someone else."

"Hoggle? It's me. Sarah." She whispered, unable to keep her eyes off the baby. It was still screaming. Clearly it had its father's temperament.

"Sarah? Sarah who? Didn't sell you nothing don't come asking me for money back..." Sarah stepped closer into the light.

"It's me, don't you remember?"

Hoggle stared at her. Sarah didn't blame him.

"What are you doing here? You said you was done with us, needed to 'move on' or some such drivel." He grunted, but stood aside and gestured she come in. Sarah ducked under the door frame.

The room was cheerful enough with wooden furniture and a small fireplace (and not a single dismembered hand in sight, Sarah noted thankfully). She had to duck to avoid the low ceiling, and she could hear raucous voices of children coming from another room. Hoggle grunted again and gestured towards a chair, presumably asking her to sit, and put a kettle on the stove one-handed with the screaming infant in the other arm. Sarah watched as Hoggle muttered in the baby's ear and rocked him gently. Its cries grew quieter and after a while it fell asleep. Sarah gazed at its peaceful face.

It was still ugly.

Hoggle took the baby through a doorway, and came back empty-handed a few moments later. He went back to making tea.

It was only after Sarah had a steaming mug of something foul-smelling in her hands that he looked at her again. "So what brings you here to mingle with us _uncommon_ folk?" Sarah decided not to make small talk and handed him the book. He flipped through it, disinterested. "Can't read it. What's so special about it?"

"The pictures are of King Jareth. Before he came here. I found it in my garden and the next thing I knew I woke up here." She said. Hoggle raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say." He turned back to the photo of the little blonde boy with the evil smile. "Ugly little fella wasn't he? Yeccch."

"Yeah." Sarah said, gazing into those icy yet mesmerising eyes. "Hoggle what's going on? Why do you think I'm here?" Hoggle sighed and took a sip of his smelly tea.

"I'm not the one to ask. I'm just a dwarf. I dig up the jewels. I sell 'em. Quality stuff too, whatever _others_ say. But as I see it, that picture there is King Jareth, yes?"

"I'm sure it is, yes."

"And that means that house of yours was his, yes?"

"His mother's, yes."

"Well then perhaps you'd better go ask him." There was a movement beside Sarah. A little dwarf was standing there fidgeting.

"Papa who this?" it asked. It was wearing a pink dress and had its hair in two pigtails under a bonnet.

"This is...an old friend of Papa's. Sarah this...this is Sarah." It took Sarah a moment to absorb that one. She felt her eyes tear up. She got down on one knee in front of the little dwarf Sarah.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah." She said. The little dwarf Sarah smiled. Sarah met Hoggle's eyes and knew she couldn't ask him to come with her. "I'd better go then." She picked the book up off the table, stood and hit her head on the ceiling. "Ow." Hoggle shook his head.

"You got taller but not much smarter." Sarah smiled in spite of the throbbing pain.

"Thankyou, Hoggle." She turned to leave.

"Stop in again, if you like. Before you go back home. Come in and meet the missus." Sarah nodded.

"If I can."


	4. Chapter 4

Just a few quick notes before starting. I haven't written anything on this site for years, and so forgot the whole disclaimer thing so...

These characters are not mine. The original story is not mine. I am making no money out of this and merely getting some enjoyment from passing the time creatively. If you wish to sue, send me your address and I'll be more than happy to send you a percentage of my enjoyment in the mail. It will most likely be invisible so you'll have to take my word that it's there.

Now that's out of the way, thankyou to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far!

4

Now that Sarah's eyes had adjusted to the dark she saw there was a ladder leading up to the surface, making her reckless but well-intentioned tumble into blackness completely redundant.

"Oh well." She muttered and climbed up out of the depths. She found herself back on the road leading to Goblin City. At least she didn't have to find her way there this time. The sun was high in the sky but on its way down now, making Sarah pick up the pace a bit. As much as she wasn't sure what she was getting herself into heading straight for King Jareth and his insane castle full of weapon-wielding goblins, she knew that spending the night on the side of the road in this place was probably even more dangerous. Memories came flooding back to her, in particular those mad creatures who tried to take her head off.

She wondered how this ridiculous land ever came into being. If there was a God here then surely He must be on some sort of magic mushroom concoction. Then again the Gods back home had let M C Hammer and Mr. Bean exist, so who was she to judge?

All afternoon she walked, occasionally passing goblin troops or salesmen on the road. At first she tried to hide from them. She jumped behind a boulder and crouched down low trying not to breathe too loud. But as the platoon passed the last goblin in the ranks, a chubby little thing, paused by her boulder, said "You know there's a bigger one over there. Try that one next time. We could see the top of yer 'ead and your rear end a mile away." And then continued on his way. So after that she plodded along the road, nodding politely to those she passed as though they were simply green versions of Mrs Wanders from the apartment below her. Some were just as hard to get away from too, especially a richly-dressed gangly looking creature who thought he'd found a sympathetic ear ready to hear his tales of woe involving his competitors dealing in cheap and shoddy silk.

"Damn near put me out of business they do! It's only the king and a few of his guests who care about quality. The rest are after their gaudy colours they can toss away after one ball so as they don't become SOO's."

"SOO's?" Sarah asked.

"Serial Outfit Offenders. Don't you know anything? Where ya from anyway?" he looked with disdain at her dusty jeans and sweater.

"California."

"Hmph." He fished around in his pockets and brought out, of all things, a business card. "Here take this. If you ever need help looking moderately respectable just take it out and call me."

"Call you on what?" Sarah asked. Did they have phones here?

"No pea brai...er...dearie. Hold it up and call 'Me!'" he cackled at his own joke, probably not for the first time and walked off. Sarah frowned and shook her head as he and his...whatever that scaled and feathered pack animal was...headed back towards Hoggle's neighbourhood.

Sarah shook her head and continued on, now suddenly aware of her dusty attire. She probably didn't look her best. What would Jareth make of her all grown up? He probably wouldn't think much of her at all. Even she had to admit the twenty-six year old Sarah was nowhere near as interesting as the sixteen-year-old had been. No more fantasies, no more dreams, just a degree in Literature and a house full of books. And she had been perfectly content to stay that way.

What did it matter what he thought anyway? She just wanted to give him the book and go home to her lean cuisines and overgrown garden.

The gates to Goblin City were wide open and the guards were leaning on their weapons, snoring loudly. She stopped in front of one and cleared her throat. Nothing. She tried again louder.

"Hello? Hello?" she tried. He grumbled in his sleep. "Hello SIR!"

"Er what?" he blinked and swung his huge axe at her head. She ducked and rolled, getting more dirt on her. "Who's that? Scared me 'alf to death!"

"Sorry." Sarah tried to bury the sarcasm. "My name is Sarah. I'm here to see the Goblin King."

"Do you 'ave an appointment?" the guard elbowed the other guard who snorted and dropped his mace on his own foot. After shouting and some swearing he calmed down and picked up a clipboard off the floor. Sure, Sarah thought. Why not? Goblins need bookkeeping supplies too, there's probably an OfficeWorks somewhere around here with an Underground Print and Copy service too...

"What's the name? Sarah? Nope you're not on the list. What do ya want?" the second one asked.

"I was pulled here from Above by this old book that belongs to King Jareth and I've come to return it and hopefully to be sent back home." She answered truthfully. The goblins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dunno." Said one. "Should we call the supervisor?" The other shuddered.

"I'd rather not...but better than disturbing the King." He reluctantly took a horn off his belt and blew one loud, sharp note. "'E'll be 'ere in a bit. So Above eh? 'Eard a bit about it. Do you really 'ave giant lizards stomping around the place? And carts that run without 'orses?"

"Cars. They're called 'cars', not carts." The other one said. "I 'eard they go 'broom broom', is that right?"

"Um, yeah something like that." Sarah answered. "We haven't had giant lizards for a few million years though." She got halfway through an evolution lecture for the two fascinated goblins before she noticed the ground shake. And again. And again.

"Uh oh, it's the supervisor."

"Look busy!" The goblins picked up their weapons and marched back and forth in front of the gate. Whatever the supervisor was, it was just behind the gate now. Sarah swallowed and prepared to face it.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"WHAT WRONG NOW?" it thundered with its gravelly yet musical voice. The enormous, hairy, horned monster stood menacingly in front of the goblins. "Someone get past while you sleeping AGAIN?"

"Ludo?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Hmf?" Ludo peered at her and blinked. "Sawah?" With a wordless howl he dove forward and lifted her in a bone-crushing hug. "Sawah you back!"

"Ludo! Ludo put me down!" Sarah gasped and coughed.

"Oh. Sowwy." He set her down gently and then she hugged him back.

"Oh Ludo." He smelled good. Like a freshly shampooed Labrador. "What are you doing here?"

"Work here. What you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. What do you mean you work here? You work for the Goblin King?"

"Yeah. After you go home, King says we broke into city, we beat all his guards, we in charge of goblins now. Ludo Captain of Guards now, Sir Didmus Head Security." He said with a big grin. He turned to the goblins. "What you do to Sawah?"

"Nothin', honest! She wants to see the king." One said. Ludo frowned.

"Why you see him? Dangerous." He shook his head.

"I need to give him something." She said. Ludo thought about it. It took a while.

"You give to me. I give to him. You go home fast." He suggested. Sarah felt her eyes tear up, and felt her first pangs of guilt at the way she had ended her friendship with her Underground companions.

"I don't know how to get home. I need to ask him for help." Ludo looked disapproving.

"I take you. But if he get angry, run away. I hide you."

"Thankyou Ludo."

Sarah followed Ludo through endless corridors through the bizarre castle. To Sarah's relief they didn't encounter those insane stairways that seemed to go on forever in all directions, but they still encountered talking portraits and complaining suits of armour ("Do you have any idea how stiff I am? Haven't had a good oiling in years!") and long hallway with a rich blue carpet that giggled and repeatedly tripped her over. She fought down swear words and followed Ludo, who growled at the poorly-behaved objects to show some manners.

They reached a huge doorway with two stone statues holding stone weapons on either side.

"You sure?" Ludo questioned. Sarah nodded and mentally told her stomach to stop churning.

"Name!" a statue demanded. Sarah was not surprised.

"Ludo." Ludo anwered.

"Name!" the other demanded of her.

"Sarah."

The doors swung open. A stone guard stepped inside.

"Captain Ludo of the Guard and the human Sarah request and audience!" he announced. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped inside. There, up high at the back of the reception hall on his throne, lounged Jareth the Goblin King.


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies for the delay in Chapter 6, my Internet has been down for a week!

6

The throne room was full of cackling goblins. Some were cleaning. Some were standing holding trays of food and drinks beside the throne. Most just seemed to be hanging around passing the day. Sarah wondered how Jareth could stand the noise.

Jareth sat back in his elaborate throne as though it was a bean bag, feet up on carved arm of the chair absently strumming a guitar. He looked over lazily.

"Captain Ludo, you know it's Sunday. It's my day off. What's so important that it couldn't wait for tomorrow? And what have you brought me? A dusty human?"

He hadn't changed at all. He hadn't aged at all either. As for the wardrobe, that certainly hadn't been updated. He still dressed like a cross between Prince Charming and Alice Cooper. The massive amount of glittery jewellery didn't help the look either.

Sarah stepped forward, deciding that maybe a show of respect might work better than open defiance this time around. She attempted a curtsy, the first ever since she gave up on drama class in high school.

"Your majesty." She said. He looked at her with mild interest.

"If you're here to talk trade, come back tomorrow. If you're here socially, go away and come back when you're better dressed. Perhaps for dinner?" Ludo growled.

"It's Sawah. Sawah come to see you!"

"Sarah who? Sarah...oh dear." He took a second look at her. She met his gaze. The chattering goblins fell silent. He got up, put his guitar down, and walked towards her. He stopped, stared at her face, and then did a circle around her looking her up and down. He frowned. She was looking him straight in the eye.

"You're taller." He said. He sounded surprised. "You look different. Why do you look different?" Sarah tried to keep her voice steady.

"I'm older. Ten years older."

"Mmm." Jareth grunted. "So what, now you're an old maid you've come crawling back? Begging for another chance? Well, no, sorry you only get one chance to break this man's heart!" he covered his eyes with his hand and looked away.

"Oh stow it." She couldn't help herself. "You kidnapped my brother and held me prisoner in this ridiculous world of yours! How on Earth did I break your heart?"

"Everything I did was out of love!" he paused. "Well most of it. That brother of yours would have been helpful to have around. Do you know how hard this place is to run?"

"I was sixteen! You were, what, thirty? It was weird, and creepy!" He blinked, as though her age never occurred to him.

"It's too late now anyway. You had your chance. Now go home." He turned away.

"I'd love to if I knew how."

"How did you get here? Try the same, in reverse."

"I don't know how I got here." He paused.

"Well then what do you want me to do about it?"

"Send me home, maybe?"

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. "Well, then I'd gladly do so, if only to get rid of you. If I knew how." Sarah's heart sank.

"But last time..."

"Last time was last time. You made a wish and it came true. Last time I brought you here, so I could send you back. This time you got here some other way." Jareth shrugged, and went back to retrieve his guitar. "The offer of dinner still stands. If you have a wash first. You were quite attractive when you were younger and not covered in dirt. You smelled better back then too. Ludo can you find her a room somewhere? Preferably with a bath?" Sarah sighed. It looked as though she was stuck here for a while, at least until she could find her way home.

She had to admit a very small part of her liked the idea of a bath and dinner with this infuriating man.

"I'd better give you this then." She approached him and handed him the scrapbook. "I found it Above. In my new backyard." He looked at it, disinterested.

"A book? I've a library full of them. Every volume ever published, Under and Above." She didn't drop her stare, so he sighed and opened it. "Photos? Very cute."

"They're of you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"They're photos of you, aren't they? From when you were a kid before you came here. Read the article in the back."

Jareth opened up the book and looked at the photos, more carefully this time. He stopped at the last picture of himself. He flipped back and looked at some of the others again.

"This is me." He whispered. "This is me and my brother and this is my mother." He met Sarah's gaze and smiled. He looked excited.

"Do you know what this means?" he exclaimed. Sarah shook her head but a glimmer of hope returned. "There are objects linking this world and yours, objects that can be used to travel between worlds but only for certain people. This is one of them. Sarah do you understand what this means?"

"That I can go home?" she asked. He laughed.

"No. That I can go home! Here you are, Sarah. I name you Queen of the Underground with all the rights, responsibilities and privileges that yadda yadda yadda bla... Goblins, it's been a pleasure. Sarah..." he took her face in his hand, stared deep into her eyes, and kissed her. She hovered between melting into his arms and kneeing him in the groin. He broke away before she had made up her mind. "Ahh Sarah I've missed you. And I'll miss you again. Take care of them for me." Jareth opened up the book. "Take me home!" he commanded. The book didn't glow or shimmer or anything, but there was a hum. So low pitched it hurt Sarah's ears. It sounded like thunder. Jareth gazed around the room and he started to fade. First his arms and legs, then his body, and face. Last were his eyes as they bored into Sarah's.

No. Take that back. Last was the book. It vanished into thin air.

Sarah stood still and glanced around the room. All was silent.

All of a sudden a goblin shouted "Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!" Came a chorus of voices. Ludo patted her head and happily said "Queen Sawah!" over and over again.

Sarah stared at the empty spot in the room where Jareth had just been, feeling completely and utterly numb and wishing again that she was a fainter.

Despite the raucous goblin voices and joyous howls from Ludo Sarah felt completely and utterly alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the feedback guys it's much appreciated. This thing is turning out a lot longer than I had originally planned, I'm not sure if that's good or bad!

7

With a room full of goblins awaiting her command only one thing immediately sprang to mind.

"I really need a bath. And a drink. And some food. Do you have wine here? I need wine."

"Yes Your Majesty!" Came a chorus of eager voices. A few beckoned her to follow them out a door at the back of the throne room, others scurried off elsewhere. Ludo escorted her up some stairs and into an enormous...no it wasn't a room. It was a suite.

It was decorated somewhere between a medieval castle and a rock star's mansion. There were posters of bands on the walls. There was some sort of contraption that looked like an ancient gramophone playing...yes it was Cashmere by Led Zepplin. There was a fireplace, open French doors leading onto a balcony, a dining table (no kitchen in sight) and doors leading to other rooms. One of which, thankfully, was a bathroom.

Goblins were in there filling not a bath tub but rather a small in-ground swimming pool with hot, soapy water. There were goblins everywhere. One had thoughtfully brought up a robe. Some came with food. One, bless him (or her: she couldn't tell) had brought up what looked like a flagon of red wine and a glass. All was quickly set up and then they left, all bar one. And Ludo.

"Will ye be needin' me to wash yer Majesty?" it (she, Sarah thought) asked.

"Um...no that's just fine."

"Are ye sure? I used to bath the King when he was a little one." The goblin's lower lip trembled and she wiped a tear away from her eye. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I can manage it. I'm twenty-six years old. And don't call me 'Your Majesty', I'm just Sarah."

"But you're the Queen now. King Jareth said so." The goblin sniffed.

"Yes, well he was wrong. I'm not the queen and I'll be bringing him back here as soon as I can figure out how." The goblin looked down and shuffled from foot to foot.

"Yes Your Majesty. Shall I wait out 'ere then?" she asked. Sarah sighed.

"Okay, yes please."

"I wait too Sawah." Ludo promised and stepped outside the bathroom door.

Once they were gone Sarah couldn't resist the hot bath any longer. She stripped off her dirty clothes and sank gratefully into the hot, foamy water. She ducked under the water and swam a couple of short laps (looking out for any sign of Helping Hands under there. Fortunately there were none.) and then made her way over to the side where there was a plate of bread, fruit and a few different sorts of cheese. And the flagon of red. She poured herself a glass and took a gulp. She was no connoisseur but it was by far the best she'd ever tasted. She put a chunk of gooey cheese on a piece of bread and bolted it down, followed by a few slices of apple.

That felt better. She hadn't realised how hungry she was.

Now she lay back on a stone shelf built into the bath/spa/pool she was in, stomach no longer knotting or growling and head happily lighter thanks to the wine and tried to absorb everything that just happened.

She was Underground. The book full of photos of little Jareth had been a magical book that brought her here. Jareth had the book. He had disappeared with it. Sarah was now queen of the goblins.

She took another sip of wine and allowed herself to re-live the Goblin King's kiss. It hadn't been bad at all. But now he was gone. And here she was. Was it a bad thing? Of course it was! She wanted to be home. In her peaceful neighbourhood in her little house receiving documents by e-mail and being paid to edit and send them off for publishing. With her frozen meals and garden-in-progress and the most important decision in her life being whether or not to get a cat.

She vowed as soon as she could she would find a way back to the real world Above. She would find Jareth, force him to come home, and return to her normal life.

But for now she cut off another chunk of cheese and topped up her wine glass. If she was the Goblin Queen then she was damned well going to enjoy the benefits of it.


	8. Chapter 8

8

She stayed in her bath until her fingers started to shrivel, then she got out, dried on an enormous fluffy towel and put on the white fluffy robe the goblins had brought her. Her head happily buzzed. The flagon was empty.

Ludo and the goblin maid were waiting for her outside the door. She smiled and gave Ludo a hug.

"I missed you Ludo." She said. He patted her on the head gently. "Now, I need a plan to get Jareth back here. Do you have any ideas?"

"Um. No. I don't know. Jareth gone now, you stay?" Ludo asked. Sarah shook her head.

"I can't Ludo I have to go home."

"Why?" Sarah blinked.

"Because..." Family? No, she didn't see much of them. Boyfriend? No, she wasn't seeing anyone. Friends? She had a few. Work colleagues for the most part. They kept in touch via e-mail and met up for dinner and drinks once a month. "Because I belong there Ludo. I don't belong here."

"Oh."

Sarah looked around the room for a clock and was surprised to see it was twenty-past-seven.

"It's getting late. What do I do, do I stay here?"

"You're the Queen, dearie, you stay where you want to stay." The goblin maid said. "This is...was...the king's room. We can redecorate it if you don't like it."

"It's fine really. I won't be here long." Sarah insisted. "Tomorrow I need to start looking for a way home." The maid chuckled.

"Gracious me Your Majesty you won't have time for that!"

"No you won't!" said a goblin dressed as a butler in black and white who just burst into the room. "Tomorrow you are completely booked up!" He sounded a little like John Cleese.

"Doing what?"

"Well there's your coronation in the morning followed by an open-audience with your subjects and the Coronation Ball after that."

"All right." Sarah blinked. This goblin was starting to annoy her already. "Tuesday then."

"No Tuesday you're meeting with trade delegates, lunch with the ambassador from the Southern Lands and meetings with your advisers and with Steve from Accounts."

"Okay... let me guess. Wednesday is full too?"

"Oh yes! You're touring the local schools and giving a history lesson in the afternoon, followed by a meeting with the Education Minister and dinner with..."

"I see. When is my next 'day off'? And what is your name?" Sarah asked.

"You are free...next Saturday afternoon. And my name's Jeeves, your Majesty." Sarah shook her head.

"And what happens if I refuse to do all of this, Jeeves?" Sarah asked. He sighed.

"Then the people are hurt and disappointed that their new Queen doesn't love them anymore, trade falls apart with the South and we all go broke and starve. Oh and if you don't show you care about education the kiddies will riot and vandalise the city." Jeeves said in what sounded like a well-rehearsed monotone. Clearly Jareth, too, had rebelled against his busy schedule on occasion. Sarah rolled her eyes, and guessed she could shut up and play The Queen. It was only for a week. Until her afternoon off...


	9. Chapter 9

Well the story is progressing on my own laptop and the ending is on the verge of being written. If I had a social life the updates would be coming much much slower. Sigh. Thanks again for all the comments, I'm not entirely sure how the story should end at this point. Thoughts?

9

Upon arriving a vaguely familiar room decorated in dull shades of beige Jareth announced:

"This will not do at all."

He knew this had been where he lived once. The house was empty just as he had hoped but he was already itching to leave. The minimalist clock on the wall whose numbers only went up to twelve announced it was eight-thirty at night. Surely there must be somewhere interesting to be!

He left the house and stood on the street, looking up the street and then down it. A few people passed him, on their way home from their dull monotonous jobs or walking their dogs (Dogs. Was there ever a more dull or insipid animal as a dog?) One man was standing in his garden across the road from his...Sarah's...whoever's house it was.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. Jareth couldn't really see what he looked like. He didn't really care either. He was about his age, height and weight, and pathetically normal, surrounded by the trappings of suburbia. A small child. A car. A dog.

"Yes. I'm looking to go somewhere interesting. A ball, a bar, a concert. Something. Do you know of anywhere?" The man looked at him stupidly.

"This is the suburbs. If you want a club on every corner you'll have to try New York or something. Just what were you doing in that house?" He was looking Jareth up and down now, obviously suspicious.

"I was looking for my friend Sarah. She wasn't in. New York, you say. Which way is that then?"

"You might want to head North a little ways. Like now. Before I call the police." Jareth waved his hand.

"Yes, yes. North." It never occurred to him that his magic might not work here. Fortunately it did. With a flutter he took his owl form and soared into the sky. He hadn't seen much of Above. He could now do some sight-seeing on his way to New York, is search of a club.

It took him a day with some magical help, but he made his way to the huge city. It was big and dirty and nothing like home.

He shook his head. Underground wasn't home. This was home now. And he liked it.

It was noisy. It smelled of smog. And there were humans everywhere! The only humans he ever encountered back home were the gemstone-dealers. And Sarah of course. He looked around. There were women here. Everywhere! It would be nice to find someone new. Someone to block out his fantasies of that dark-haired girl...well woman now he supposed. The dealers usually brought girls with them. Interns, or sales-girls, or secretaries. Jareth knew they were there for one reason, to flirt with him so he would give a better price. He didn't mind they certainly were easier on the eyes than the goblin females or those abominations from the South who came to his dances. The girls' company was accepted and appreciated but they never stayed more than a night and truth be told he'd never wanted them to.

Now, so many women. So much promise of fun and music and entertainment after so many long years babysitting a land full of gabbling goblins, dwarfs, fairies and whatever that Ludo thing was.

He was attracting some attention though, dressed as he was and dripping with gold and gems. Fortune was on his side though, and one of the jewellery merchants he dealt with, Cartier, just happened to have a store on this street. He swept through the door and turned the sign on the door to 'closed'. The girl behind the counter stared at him and went for the security button. He waved his hand and made her freeze.

"Oh stop it I'm not here to rob you. Call your boss, and tell him to tell his boss's boss that Jareth is here to see him." She did so, and less than an hour later (which he spent chatting and flirting with the pretty little thing) the big boss arrived outside in a limousine.

A brief negotiation took place. Jareth, mindful of his situation, allowed himself to be haggled down to a mere half of what he knew his jewellery was worth. The big boss knew he was getting a good deal. But Jareth didn't mind. Upon exiting the store with a new wallet, credit card and a bank account with six zeros in it after the numbers (whatever they were) he went shopping. He had never been shopping before. He found himself carrying a small but impressive wardrobe in designer paper bags down the street after spending hours being constantly flattered by sales staff for his excellent taste and good looks. As he wandered down the street in search of somewhere to spend the night he followed his ears to a dimly lit establishment that had a very passable live Jazz band playing.

Life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologise for the length of this if anyone is getting annoyed. I didn't think it would turn out this long but the ending comes when it comes! Thanks to lovesjareth for the constant feedback. I have two endings in mind and am still debating over which one to use. I don't have PM enabled but feel free to leave comments in the reviews section

10

Almost a week had passed, and Sarah was exhausted.

"No no no no no NO NO!" Jeeves shouted. "It simply can not be done!"

"Jeeves, would you like to be the Queen?"

"No. I would like you to start acting like one. You simply can not..." Sarah waved a hand at him and turned away.

"I will not meet with the southern ambassador again until he apologises."

"It's all about diplomacy. He said it was an accident."

"He dropped an oyster down my dress and then tried to retrieve it. Send him an official notice from the Office of the Queen entitled..."

"Your Majesty!" Jeeves shouted over her.

"...and the horse he rode in on!" Jeeves shook his head.

"I think I preferred King Jareth." He sighed.

"Do not mention that name in my presence again or I'll find you a nice cosy Oubliette to spend eternity in!" Sarah snapped.

"Now you sound like the Queen."

"Shut up Jeeves." Sarah threw herself down on the huge, four-poster bed and shut her eyes. "Since I've just cancelled lunch with the ambassador, and it's a Saturday, I believe this conversation is eating into my time off. Goodbye."

"Yes, your Majesty. I'll see you first thing Monday morning."

"No. You'll be seeing the King Monday morning. Goodbye Jeeves." He left the room muttering as he went. Sarah lay there wishing she could sleep. In addition to her full-time job smiling, waving, meeting with various creatures and overseeing the administration of the entire kingdom she had been having magic lessons from an ancient Goblin woman. That part of the job was very enjoyable. She had been a fast learner and found herself experimenting for hours once her teacher had left. Which of course left her about four hours sleep until Jeeves and Mummy (as the goblin maid had insisted, tearfully, Sarah call her) came in to wake her up with breakfast. After the first morning they had thoughtfully included a pot of the strongest coffee Sarah had ever tasted. It was delicious, but caffeine could only keep her going for so long.

There was no time for Sarah to sleep now. She had to start looking for a way home.

She had tried using her newfound abilities to teleport herself home. She could appear randomly anywhere in Underground (and had surprised Hoggle and his 'missus' one afternoon with a visit) but, as Jareth had once told her, there were rules here. Even as she tried to appear in her living room the entire land seemed to growl with disapproval. She was not allowed to leave. Underworld had gotten used to having a King, and until he returned she would NOT be allowed to leave.

Her only hope, she theorised, was to find one of the objects Jareth had mentioned. Ones that could transport certain people between worlds. She had to find one that was unique to her and hope that her connection to her own world would pull her home.

But her eyelids were falling shut even as she tried to summon up the motivation to go. She held out her hand and produced a perfect, luminous crystal bubble. She never got over how pretty they were and hoped that when she got home she could still do this. It hovered above her, waiting for her command.

"This is a message for Ludo. Ludo, please wake me up in two hours? Thank you." The crystal floated away and out the window. This was way cooler than e-mail, Sarah decided. She let her eyes close and dreamed of her peaceful house.

"Sawah?" a gravelly voice growled. A huge, hairy hand shook Sarah awake.

"What? Oh, thanks Ludo!" She sat up and yawned.

"Here's food." He said and gestured to her dining room. She followed him out and found the table laid out with cold meats, cheeses, breads and fruit. She sat down to eat what hopefully would be her last meal here. She would miss the food, although she was certain she'd gained a pound or two over the last week. She had taken to wandering the castle in Jareth-style pants and shirt, although some thoughtful angel (Mummy, probably) had provided a nice collection of shoes and boots that she'd happily taken possession of. She had a wardrobe full of gowns that Jeeves had subtly suggested suited her better but only wore those to official functions. She would miss the clothes. Her quarter-heeled black-leather boots were coming home with her. And dressing like a gothic-pirate was surprisingly comfortable.

As she downed the food and ignored the wine (regretfully) she watched her friend Ludo. He knew what she was about to say.

"Ludo I'll be looking for a way home this afternoon. Will you help me?" He nodded but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You look happy here. Why you go?"

"I can't do this Ludo. This isn't where I'm meant to be. This is Jareth's job, not mine." He nodded.

Sarah dressed in her jeans and sweater, put on her favourite boots, and took one last look around the palatial room. The respectable record collection. The book shelf containing volumes ranging from The Lord of the Rings to Bookkeeping for Dummies. The rolled up poster of Princess Leia from Return of the Jedi lying in a corner of the room (Sarah had removed it from the ceiling above the bed). She shook her head. The real world waited for her. She passed Mummy who was tidying up her lounge area.

"If I don't see you again, thankyou Mummy. You've been a tremendous help to me." Mummy looked mournful. She had since Sarah had met her.

"Please, yer Majesty. If yer not comin' back," she sniffed "if yer not comin' back, send 'im home. I...we need 'im. My little boy!" she howled. Ludo put his arms around the sobbing goblin and Sarah felt incredibly stupid. 'Mummy'. That must have been what Jareth called her when he was little.

"I'm so sorry Mummy. I'll do my best."

Sarah took Ludo by the arm and gently led him away.

They walked all over the castle. The hall of stairs, long corridors, the ball room, rooms housing collections of objects, some from her world and some from who knew where. It was late afternoon when a frustrated Sarah found a doorway with 'Library' written on a sign above it. It was plain wood but it burned into Sarah's eyes as though it were made of neon. She knew the answer would be there.

Ludo sat just inside the door of the empty library and patiently waited for her.

She searched. The cataloguing was similar to back home, although there were added sections on dreams, magic and sorcery that she instantly began searching in. She read titles such as A Beginner' Guide to Teleporting and was amused to find the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy had been placed in the section containing multi-world travel-guides. But nothing jumped out at her. Nothing like the 'Library' sign had. She was disappointed. The sunlight coming through the windows was a pinkish orange now. She sighed and wondered the library aimlessly looking at titles, noting the new Dark Tower book by Stephen King was there, the one she hadn't read yet. She was in the fiction section.

_ 'A book? I've a library full of them. Every volume ever published, Under and Above.' _Jareth had boasted. He hadn't been exaggerating. Every volume ever published...

Sarah felt her stomach drop and she almost tripped running to the authors beginning with 'W'. She searched all over and there, displayed on a pedestal next to the book shelf, was _Labyrinth_, by Sarah Williams. Published by Dartmouth University Press, after she had won first prize in a fiction-writing contest back in her second year of college.

The title burned bright. She picked it up and heard the low hum of power.

She felt the power of Underground around her. It wasn't happy. Suddenly she felt sleepy and had an unpleasant buzzing in the back of her head.

"Give me until Sunday at midnight. If I haven't sent the king home by then I'll return." She mumbled, almost falling to the floor. Then the pressure in her head was gone. She knew Underground would hold her to her agreement.

She went to Ludo holding her book. He saw it, nodded once, and looked at the ground.

"Ludo...I'm sorry. Either Jareth or I will be back by Monday morning." Sarah knew she had to succeed. Underground would not give her a second chance.

"Love Sawah." He hooted and wrapped her in a warm, gentle hug. Sarah felt a lump in her throat and tears were forming.

"I love you too Ludo." She pulled away and opened up the book. She had meant to ask it to send her home, but it had opened to Chapter 2: The Goblin King. She sighed. Hopefully he wasn't far from home. She drew in a deep breath.

"Take me to the Goblin King." She commanded.

Sarah woke on the filthy ground in a dark alley. It didn't smell good. There were high walls all around her and for a moment she panicked, thinking she was back in the Labyrinth. It wasn't night yet but the walls, or buildings, had blocked out most of the light. She got to her feet and walked, quickly, along the alley in search of an open space. Hunched, hooded figures sat in the shadows. As she got closer to the end of the alley she heard familiar sounds. Car horns. Bus brakes. Humans talking in multiple languages. Loud music.

She was in her world but this was nowhere near home.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The smells made her suspect, the sounds made her almost positive but it was the news stand she passed that made her absolutely sure of where she was with its gazillion copies of the New York Times. New York? Why on Earth would Jareth come here?

Sarah rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Where else would he go?

She ventured back down the alley trying to ignore the smell of urine. She had appeared there. Jareth must be close.

She walked down further still and found a door with a dim light above it. Unafraid (she was the Goblin Queen, after all) she knocked on the door, and assumed the traditional Goblin Royalty air of arrogance. The door opened. An enormous man with an ear-piece dressed all in black stood there in front of her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" his voice expressed little desire to actually do so.

"I'm here to see Jareth." She stated. She stared him down. He stood back and let her pass.

They were heading down a set of stairs into a dimly lit basement. Sarah heard music. A guitar. And a familiar voice singing an unfamiliar song. The stairs came out beside a bar, and from there she could see a stage, and he was on it. Dressed, she had to admit, very well all in black with no sequins or high heels in sight. Except for the insane hair style of course. That was still there. She watched him perform, half amused, half amazed. He'd been here a week and he'd already found himself a gig in a club.

He wasn't bad, either.

He finished his song and his gaze passed over the audience as he basked in their attention. The applause. The flattery.

It was just like seeing him in the throne room back home surrounded by goblins.

His gaze settled on Sarah, as she knew it would. Their eyes met and he raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled a wicked smile and went back to his music. Clearly he would make her wait for his convenience. He wasn't the one on a schedule.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jareth approached Sarah at the bar after making her wait another hour or so. It wasn't his fault. The audience had requested encores and who was he to deny them? He had slowly packed up his instrument and gone backstage to change. He wore jeans, a pink button-down shirt and black tie with a pink printed t-shirt over it.

Above-ground fashions were ridiculous. But he knew he wore it well, and that all the women in the club (and a couple of the men) wanted him all the same.

He went to the bar, ignoring the silently fuming woman standing just beside him, and ordered his new favourite drink.

"Grey Goose over ice." The taste was mediocre, but it gave him a buzz and made him wonder what he'd get back Underground if he gave the same order. He hid a smile at the thought. "And one for the angry lady here." The bartender poured them drinks (on the house of course. He'd done well for himself since arriving in this city) and they wordlessly made their way to an empty booth in a dark corner. Sarah said nothing but merely held his gaze. He sighed.

"I'm not going back. And we both know you can't make me." He said. She didn't drop her gaze. "I'm serious. I've been there ever since I was...young."

"You were three when you left this world." said Sarah. "Didn't you read the news report in the back of the book?"

"No. Why would I waste time doing that? The past is the past, it's the present that matters and presently I'm a very busy man. I have another gig later on tonight, this was just the warm up!"

"The goblins need you."

"I'm sure you're doing an adequate job there." He took a sip.

"Underground needs you."

"Underground wants an administrator. And I'll bet it's quite happy with you, Sarah-so-organised with her bland taste and obsessive compulsive disorder." He saw a flash of surprise on her face. _Yes, Sarah, I've been inside your house_, he thought to himself.

"And what about all the creatures that care about you?"

"Let's be honest, Sarah. I'm a bit temperamental. I'm sure they prefer you over me anyway." He thought briefly of Mummy, and wished he'd made time to say 'goodbye'.

"What about me?" she said finally. "I don't belong there. This is my home, not yours."

"I was born here too Sarah. It's my home as much as it is yours. Why should I miss out on a life, a career and some human company? I've been Under for years, Sarah. Decades even. You've been there one week." Sarah glared at him. She brought her hands up and in them was a crystal. A few expletives went through Jareth's mind. _She can do that? It took me years_... before he finished the thought he felt himself floating and tiny, encased in cool crystal.

She had him. The room around disappeared into a dull grey mist and he knew they were in Limbo, halfway between worlds. She was dragging him home.

"No you won't!" he shouted, taking his owl form. The crystal shattered and he was released in a flutter of feathers. Furious he screeched and attacked the human woman, claws slashing at her face and tangling her hair. She screamed and took on a form of her own. Claws slashed out at him and they wrestled. His feathers were pulled out and he bit out chunks of her dark fur. On and on they fought, both determined to take a chunk out of the other and vent years of smouldering resentment. Sarah's sharp teeth dug into his wing and he screeched, talons raking across her belly and then he flew, clumsily, up and out of reach. He summoned the energy in the air and a bolt of lightning struck the ground the Sarah-cat.

He took his human form, shaking. He clenched his fists and waited for the smoke to clear. _Stars, she almost had me!_ He thought.

He stood glaring at the unconscious Sarah who was human once more. Killing wasn't really his thing. He'd never done it to any creature, other than on the occasional hunting trip anyway. If he was just a little bit more evil it would make his life easier. She was dangerous, and he couldn't bear the thought of eternity alone Underground.

But he knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Underground would not have let her go unconditionally. Sooner or later it would call her home.

He scooped her up off the ground and slung her unceremoniously over one shoulder. He then summoned his guitar from the club and teleported them back to his hotel room.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Sarah opened her eyes and thought to herself she was sick and tired of passing out and waking up somewhere new. It got old after a while. She was lying somewhere comfortable at least. Shit! She jumped up quickly, expecting to see a bed of Helping Hands. But no. She was in a bedroom. A nice one. All decorated in neutral greys and blacks, tasteful lamps and a phone by the side of the bed. Pamphlets advertised local attractions. She was in a hotel. An expensive one.

Slowly she emerged from the bedroom and followed the sound of singing, and found Jareth standing in the bathroom applying cologne. He turned to face her. His gaze was cold. And angry as the red scratches on his cheek and neck were.

Memories of their battle came flooding back to her and her knees weakened again. She looked down and found scratches on her arms and knew she'd find some under her clothes as well. As her own anger rose Jareth pointed a finger at her and snapped;

"You started it!"

"Like hell! You kidnapped me! You made me run that ridiculous Labyrinth and now you've trapped me there forever!"

"I never asked you to come back! You did anyway. It was meant to be, you're my replacement and I get to have a life!" He went back to looking at himself in the mirror. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't belong here. Don't you see that?" He half turned and spoke over his shoulder.

"And you're such a citizen of the world? Tell me what do you do Sarah?"

"I'm an editor. I earn a good income and..."

"And you live alone. Away from your family. No friends. No husband. No children. No fun. Just beige furniture and a house full of other people's stories."

"I like it that way." Sarah said, managing to keep her voice steady. Jareth straightened his tie.

"You've wasted your life. I spent my life taking care of a city full of goblins. I'm free now. I have money, I have music and the beginnings of fame. Tell me, Sarah, who deserves this life more? You or I?" He turned and approached her. She took a step back.

"I bested you. You may have learned some tricks this week but I've spent my life learning them. You cannot win. I know you'll be summoned home soon enough. You can either spend your last few hours of freedom here having some fun for once in your miserable life or you can defy me again and I'll leave you tied up in Limbo. The choice is yours." He gave himself one more once-over in the mirror, and took a business card out of his shirt pocket. "I'm performing here tonight. Feel free to attend, or not. I'm running late." And with that he was gone, out the door.

Sarah went and sat back down on the bed and looked numbly at the card, knowing she'd been beaten. She'd tried everything she knew but he had decades of sorcery experience, she had a week of spinning crystals and marvelling at her desire to scratch furniture while in cat-form.

The alarm clock beside the bed read nine o'clock. She had twenty-seven hours to enjoy the real world before being trapped Under for possibly the rest of her life.

She took a quick shower and made use of the well-stocked bathroom cabinet (it just wasn't normal for a supposedly straight man to own this much makeup...) and stood in a fluffy robe in front of Jareth's wardrobe.

Unless she was going in drag, she had nothing to wear.

After contemplating ordering room service and seeing what was on the Comedy channel she found herself staring at her jeans in a crumpled mess on the floor. She couldn't wear those they were filthy. But she kept staring. The pocket seemed to be almost glowing... She picked up the dirty jeans and felt in the pocket. Inside was a business card, somewhat the worse for wear thanks to laundering, but the faded letters were still readable.

"Me?" she said aloud, perplexed.

With a 'poof' and a cloud of smoke an ugly, gangly creature in a gorgeous silk robe appeared in front of her. An animal, somewhere between a donkey and a crocodile, had landed on the bed and was thrashing around and hooting loudly. The gangly creature looked around the room.

"Well dearie I know I said I'd do house calls but this is a tad extreme don't ya think?" he said. Sarah's eyes widened. It appeared she was going out tonight after all.


	14. Chapter 14

14

After some muttering and grumbling and rummaging through the pile of pamphlets and magazines Gangly started pulling swatches of fabric out of his beast's pack and holding them up beside Sarah. He gestured for her to remove her robe and she glared. He rolled his eyes.

"You got nothin' I ain't seen before. You got nothin' I want to see either, truth be told. Always did prefer the fellas." _Hmm a gay fashion designer_. Maybe their two worlds weren't so different after all. Sarah dropped her robe while the creature took measurements with some sort of bizarre measuring tape. There were no numbers. Just labels like 'arse', 'gut' and 'tail' ('tail' currently had 'N/A' written beside it) and the various lines adjusted themselves. He picked out a shimmery silver material and started holding it up against her, tangling all of them up in his measuring tape. Sarah could feel some sort of magic happening, and after much mumbling and being told to "Just stand STILL!" several times she was wearing a dress. It was simple, strapless, and fit perfectly. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad at all!

"Are we 'appy?" Gangly asked. Sarah nodded. "And so the price would be, oh I dunno...including a fee for travel and all..." he named a price. Sarah knew she was expected to haggle, and to pay him less than half of that.

"Agreed. If you have a pair of shoes to match." She'd let Steve in Accounts have a coronary. Gangly grinned and pulled a pair of heels out of his pack.

"Pleasure dealin' with yer Majesty. Ye dun mind if I take this?" he picked up a copy of Harpers Bazaar from the bedside table. Sarah shrugged.

"Sure."

"See ye back home, Majesty." Gangly grinned and he and his animal vanished in a puff of smoke. _See ye back home_. She had twenty-six and a half hours of freedom left. After admiring herself in the mirror for a few more minutes Sarah picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialled the lobby.

"Hi, I'm staying with Jareth..."

"Yes, Ma'am. He told us he had company." The nasally voice on the other end said.

"I'm going to need a taxi...no a limo. And tell the driver I want a bottle of something hideously expensive in the back. Put it on Jareth's bill."

"Yes ma'am. We should have someone here in twenty minutes, we'll give you a call when he's here." Hmm. Well that was easy, she thought. She watched the comedy channel for a while thinking to herself that she was definitely not going to miss Rowan Atkinson television shows once she was gone and the phone rang, telling her the limo had arrived. She smiled and made her way downstairs. She handed the driver the card Jareth had given her and sat in the back, happily finding a bottle of champagne waiting for her. She didn't open it. Once they'd arrived at the club she gave it to the driver with a 'thankyou'.

She didn't want to drink it. She just wanted _him_ to have to pay for it.

The bouncer at the door took one look at her and let her in, to the indignation of the people lining up outside. Inside was far more spectacular than the little underground bar she'd found Jareth in earlier. It was huge. There was quite a crowd of people drinking, dancing and trying to talk over the loud music. The men were wearing very expensive clothes, from suits to baggy jeans, and the women wore...well very little really. Sarah felt positively prudish compared to the throng of girls in dresses cut high and low decked out in silicone and spray-tan. _You've wasted your life_, her nemesis had said. Well there would be no more of that. Not tonight. She made her way through the crowd feeling the beat of the music pulsing through her body and danced. She danced by herself, with the men who approached her, with some older couples and groups of girls who clapped and cheered. She accepted offers of drinks occasionally on the understanding she was going home with no one this evening.

The lights went down and the music changed. Jareth's familiar voice replaced the generic pop the DJ had been cranking out and a band started playing. Up on the stage Jareth looked at peace, like he had come home. The older people in the room happily danced and cheered but the younger ones retreated to the bar. Sarah heard some barely-legal girl sneer "Did you see his face? Seriously eyeliner on guys is like so eighties." On impulse Sarah wandered over to a bouncer and quietly suggested the girl was under-age and smugly watched her be escorted off the premises.

After only a few songs Jareth thanked the band and announced his last one for the evening and some familiar music started playing. Sarah thought she had dreamed him singing to her all those years ago in the ball room, but here, years later in a nightclub in New York he was singing it again.

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, A kind of pale jewel_..." An older gentleman in a white suit approached Sarah and bowed, holding out his hand. He was a sweet looking thing with a short beard, watched over by a smiling woman sitting in the corner who caught Sarah's eye and gestured to her cane standing beside her chair. Sarah smiled, nodded, and took the man's hand. He was a good dancer and a perfect gentlemen, not handsy at all. He took her in his arms and they glided around the emptying dance floor ("This is lame" Sarah heard a young guy in a pair of baggy jeans, Nikes and a huge fake gold necklace say) and as they danced her eyes met Jareth's. There was a brief flash of surprise on his face but he kept going, and when the song was over he bowed, accepting the smattering of applause, and left the stage. Sarah's dance partner bowed and kissed her hand, they shared a smile, and he went back to his wife.

Sarah sat at the bar drinking a glass of iced water when Jareth joined her.

"Grey Goose over ice, and one for the old maid here." He ordered. The bartender set two drinks in front of them. Sarah smiled and took a sip.

"You had a few critics in the crowd tonight." She pointed out. He shrugged.

"People with no taste. Ignore them. I do." Sarah downed her drink and ordered another.

"Grey Goose please. Put it on his tab." Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Wait until you get your hotel bill." He paused, and then laughed.

"I'm impressed. Very impressed. A financial kick to the balls as it were." He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful. I could almost forgive the feathers you ripped out of me."

"You're not so bad yourself." He did look good dressed all in black. Suit pants, shirt and decent shoes rather than tights, leather and heels. Some of the other girls in the room had noticed this as well. Sarah glared at one who looked to be approaching and she hastily retreated. She reached up and gently traced the red scratch on his face with her finger. The makeup hadn't covered it all. "I'm not sorry, you know?"

"I know. You had to try, and so did I. I won. Truce?" he held out his hand.

"What choice do I have?" Sarah shook it and finished off her drink. She was pleasantly warm and buzzing a bit. She looked at her glass and chuckled.

"What's funny?" Jareth asked.

"Grey Goose. Imagine what we'd get if we ordered that Underground." She laughed to herself, and realised she'd probably had about enough Grey Goose for one night. "Sorry, stupid joke." Jareth stared at her.

"Not stupid at all. Dance with me?"

"Of course." The room spun a little.

The whole room was grinding and jumping around to some awful Hip-Hop music being played. All bar the two of them who danced close, his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder for ages, barely noticing the beat of the music or the room getting more and more crowded and hot as the night went on. Sarah's eyes were closed and she found herself enjoying the closeness. It was a long time before Jareth released her hand from his gentle grip and she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her. She wasn't sure who moved first, but their lips met and for a while she noticed nothing else.

The cab ride home was silent other than a short exchange of words with the driver. Jareth sat close beside Sarah in the back seat not touching her, although Sarah wished he would. He paid the driver and escorted her to the elevator and up to his room (on the top floor of course, nothing but the best for the Goblin King) and once they were through the front door Sarah got her wish.

Jareth's mouth was on hers before she could draw breath and his hands were everywhere. Her brain told her to make him stop but she found herself tugging his jacket down over his shoulders and attacking the buttons on his shirt. His lips traced her jaw line and he bit her gently on the neck while feeling for the fastenings of her gown.

"Be mine." He murmured. Sarah closed her eyes.

"For now."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't know if updating your FanFiction story is an appropriate Christmas night activity, but meh. Merry Christmas to everyone

15

Sarah lay in bed dozing on and off to the sound of the shower running. She woke up to the sound of the phone ringing but fell back asleep when it was picked up in another room. It was only after a short but very vivid dream involving a certain Goblin King that her eyes snapped open and she realised where she was.

Oh dear... She looked beside her but the bed was empty. She was slightly relieved. Last night had been...well, among other things, last night. She rolled out of bed and pulled on the fluffy robe she'd left on the floor from the night before and went in search of Jareth.

She didn't have to look for long. He was in the bathroom with wet hair wearing a towel around his waist, shaving in front of the mirror. It was odd. She'd never thought of him as needing to shave. Or shower. He was this mystical, magical being yet there he was. No makeup, no sparkles, hair wet and hanging around his shoulders while he wiped shaving cream off his cheeks.

And looking damned hot while he did it.

She had the impulse to sidle up behind him and circle her arms around his waist. She kissed his bare shoulder.

"Morning." She said. He wiped off the rest of the shaving cream.

"Good morning Sarah. I trust you slept well?"

"Very. You?"

"Just fine, thank you." He pulled away and made his way back to the bedroom. He started pulling clothes out of the wardrobe and onto the bed. Sarah folded her arms.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No not at all." He picked through this and that and pulled on a pair of CK underwear, followed by jeans and what looked like his old poets' shirt. Then he realised his hair wasn't done. He frowned and shook his head, and his hair fell into its usually bizarre style that would take anyone else hours of blow drying. "I was just hoping to be gone by the time you woke up."

Wow. So he really was just a regular guy.

"Last night meant that little to you?"

"Of course you're not. Look at you!" he waved his hand in her direction in an almost violent gesture. "No you're not just anyone. You're a scheming, manipulative wench."

"Just what the hell does that mean?" Sarah demanded. Jareth glared at her.

"You magic wasn't strong enough, so you seduced me instead. Offered me the only thing I couldn't refuse."He started shoving clothes into paper bags with designer logos on them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah said. She'd been hoping for some flirting and maybe to make love to him again one more time before she had to leave for Underground.

He turned and seized her by the back of the neck.

"I love you Sarah. You knew that. You were counting on it." He released her. Sarah stared at him. "If you'd just stayed away my life could have been perfect. But no you had to come along and show me some token affection, now as much as I really dislike you I can't force you Underground for eternity."

"There were no conditions attached!"

"No?"

"That's insane. I did it because..."

"Why?"

"Because..." she just couldn't say it. Not with him glaring at her like that. Not after that 'token affection' remark. The things she had done for him last night... she blushed just thinking about it.

"I thought so." He said and continued packing. She grabbed the bag he was packing and tipped the clothes out all over the bed.

"You weren't exactly forced into anything. Why are you acting like this? I understood I was going home. I still am going home and I'd like you to get over this tantrum you're having so we can part as friends at least."

"Mmm."

"What do you want from me?" Sarah shouted. His eyes met hers.

"Be my Queen." Sarah looked at the floor. "So what was it Sarah? Were you manipulating me? Or was I some last minute plaything before you left?"

Sarah said nothing. She knew despite her ridiculous crush on the man he was option two. "I'm going." He said.

"Where?"

"Home. I'm better off with the Goblins." He snapped. Sarah stepped backwards. She'd never heard him this angry. "Farewell Sarah. I hereby absolve you of any responsibility you may feel to Underground or to me. Live happily ever after with your books and your beige house forever editing and never having the courage to actually _write_ something for yourself. Pathetic. "He paused, hands full of Prada and Versace bags. _Why fight?_ Her head told her. _You're getting what you want._ "You know damn well you did the wrong thing by running away and leaving me there. You abandoned your city and your goblins and now you're running away because you realise you're nothing special without them." She said, trying not to flinch at the hurt in his eyes. "Don't you dare blame me for the way things have turned out."

With a growl of thunder and a puff of smoke he disappeared. Sarah stared at the empty space where he had just been, not entirely sure what had just happened.

She looked around the empty bedroom. Even his new favourite guitar had vanished. Every trace of Jareth had gone, other than rumpled sheets and a hefty hotel bill.

Sarah sank down into the bed and waited in case it was a bluff. But the time went on and there was no sign of him. There was a phone call. The nasally woman asked if they wanted to extend their stay. Sarah said 'yes', just to get rid of her, and then lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She found herself looking back to where Jareth had slept beside her when, early in the morning, they had both slumped utterly exhausted. He had (without prompting) spooned her from behind and held her close, kissed her shoulder and murmured 'I love you', before falling asleep.

And now here she was, utterly alone. Only now realising that she really should have said something in return. Had she meant to manipulate him? Not really. But to use him? For one night of pleasure before her eternal imprisonment? Yes. She had. But he had been the one to imprison her, surely that excused her actions.

Didn't it?

Hot tears ran down her face into the pillow, and she felt the need to be anywhere but here. She visualised her little house and hoped her magic still worked here.

It did.

Within moments she was transported to the comfort of her neat, uncomplicated little house.


	16. Chapter 16

Merry Christmas to all of you in the Northern Hemisphere (which I realise is most of you...haha). In Australia it's the day after and the weather is quite hot. We have the air conditioning on to bring the temperature down to a nice 21 degrees C. I spent the day with my brother and (both being legal drinkers down under) we happily took part in our own version of the Labyrinth drinking game. You play the movie, and take a drink (of something weak, we used cider) when the following happens:

An owl appears on screen

A crystal appears on screen (one drink per crystal)

Sarah says 'it's not fair!'

There is spontaneous singing

A David Bowie crotch-shot appears

It was a lot of fun.

Have a great holiday people, I certainly did

16

Jareth found himself standing in the middle of his bedroom at home, surrounded by shopping bags. A goblin, Mummy, was sitting on his sofa in his lounge room holding onto a balled pair of his socks and sobbing into them. Jareth dropped his bags.

"Oh dear, Mummy, what on Earth are you doing that for?"

"I be missin' you little Jareth." She sobbed, addressing the socks rather than him. He stood for a moment, forgetting the manipulative enchantress Sarah and all the drama that accompanied her, and waited for reality to sink into his adopted goblin mother. She sniffed, wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and then gasped. She looked up at him and bolted over, knocking over a lamp and coffee table in the process, and hugged him around the knees.

"Oh Jareth! I did miss ye so!" For the first time in years Jareth knelt down in front of her. "So glad yer back. That Queeney, she weren't so bad but she sure in't me little human. Are ye stayin' now?"

Jareth wrapped his arms around the little goblin woman.

"Yes, Mummy. I won't be leaving again." He rested his head on her shoulder as he had when he was tiny. She hugged him and crooned into his ear. He didn't cry. He was too old for that, and too proud. But he did stay there silently brooding on all the things that had gone wrong.

He'd gone too far with his accusations of Sarah, and once he started he just couldn't stop. He probably wouldn't have lost his temper if he hadn't got a call that morning telling him he wasn't being invited back to play at that club again, that 'old skool' wasn't their thing.

People didn't appreciate him there. Even Sarah had used him and tossed him aside. He heard Sarah's voice all over again.

_ "You abandoned your city and your goblins and now you're running away because you realise you're nothing special without them."_Maybe she was right.

"What about Queeney? Will she be back too? I be sayin' she'd be good for you. Maybe make Mummy some more little humans to take care of, yes?" she asked.

"It's not that simple Mummy."

"Sure it is. Me never had that talk with you did I? Ye see when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other really really much they..."

"Mummy!" Jareth rolled his eyes and stood up. "Really, it's all right. She made her choice, she didn't want me, or you, or any of us. We're both where we belong now. I'm sorry I left."

"Oh dear." She shook her head. "Never mind. Lemme make you some breakfast then. Eggses? Bacon?"

"Thank you, but I just want to be alone for now." Jareth said.

It was Sunday. So his self-imposed isolation affected no one but himself. Jareth didn't eat or drink anything other than water. He sat on his sofa and strummed his new guitar. By afternoon he'd felt up to putting his new clothes away. By evening he'd forced himself downstairs to the dining room to take dinner, even though he wasn't hungry. His subjects served up a welcome home feast that Jareth tried his best to look appreciative of but it would all go to the goblins, bar some wine.

Then on impulse he called to one of his waiters;

"You! Bring me a Grey Goose over ice!" the waiter scurried away, and returned minutes later carrying an enormous covered tray. It was honking. When he presented what was underneath Jareth couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe he could learn to love being here all over again.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Sarah stared herself down in the foggy mirror in her bathroom. There was only one thing to be done. She'd just have to wear long sleeves and a scarf until all the love bites faded.

The bread in her bread bin now had dark green spots all over it so a lean cuisine was in order. After pouring herself a glass of water she sat at her dining table to eat, and then she checked her e-mail. There were quite a few. Some drafts for reading. Some spam offered her cheap Viagra from Mexico. Some enquiries as to her whereabouts from her boss, followed by demands for answers. She sent a brief message back about being in hospital suffering an acute pain in her neck but that she was all right now, and would be working again in the morning. She then set about going through her pantry and writing a shopping list. She only had a day or two supplies of food in the house (having only just moved in the day before she vanished) and everything fresh was spoilt. She found herself glancing at the clock. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. If she hadn't succeeded in her mission she would have had eight hours to return home. But she had. Jareth was gone and Underground would be unlikely to let him leave again.

Now her life could go back to normal. So why didn't she feel victorious?

After making sure her gauzy green scarf was in place and she looked moderately respectable she made her way outside to the small, white sedan parked in her driveway intending to do some food shopping.

She never made it.

There was the sound of a bouncing ball and a small high-pitched voice shouting "No! Come back!" Sarah turned and saw a small blonde boy run out of the front yard across from her house into the street as a large SUV was thundering towards him. Swearing, Sarah instinctively used her abilities, vanishing, appearing in the middle of the road to grab the child, and then appearing back in her front yard. She held the boy in her arms.

"Let go a me! Where's my ball?" he struggled to get away from her. A door slammed across the street and a man ran towards them.

"Jareth? Damnit how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" the man shouted. Sarah's insides froze. The man approachd her.

"Thankyou so much. I just turned away for a minute. Are you okay, Jay?"

"Fine Dad. Just wanted my ball." He said grumpily and glared at the squashed toy in the middle of the road. It hadn't been as lucky as he had. Sarah blinked.

"Jareth?" she repeated. The man smiled.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced us. This is Jareth, my son. I'm Caleb. This actually used to be my house. Well my mum's house. It was on the market for ages, and then you bought it. I meant to introduce myself when you moved in but I haven't seen you since then. I saw this guy though, bit of a nut job about a week ago. I think he was on drugs or something. Is everything all right?" Sarah felt weak. This man, Caleb, had the same accent as Jareth. She'd assumed it came from Underground, now she realised their family must have been British.

"Jareth...is named after his uncle isn't he?" she asked. Caleb nodded.

"You've been doing some research have you? Yeah my brother's name was Jareth. He disappeared when I was little. Never found out what happened to him. My mum always said he was in a better place now. So, where are you from?" Sarah frowned and tried to remember the newspaper clipping. Jareth had disappeared from the bedroom he shared with his brother. She looked into Caleb's mismatched eyes and saw he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I haven't been researching at all, actually. I found a chest in the garden with a scrap book buried in it." Caleb nodded.

"Ah yeah that. Mum asked me to bury it in the yard with his Green Goblin toy. Say do you want to come inside for a coffee? I could use one myself..."

"You know what happened to him. I can see it in your eyes." Sarah said. Caleb frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"You made a wish that goblins would take him away. You heard thunder. There were little voices in your room. And then this happened." Sarah vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Holy sh... Argh!" he screamed as she reappeared behind him. Jareth the Second laughed and clapped.

"Again! Again!"

"Who are you?" Caleb gasped.

"I'm Sarah. I was taken by goblins too. I was taken by your brother actually."

"No...hang on. Bloody hell, was that him last week?"

"Tall, crazy haired guy wearing eyeliner? Dressed like a pirate?" Caleb sat down on the ground.

"I had no idea." He whispered, and then looked at her. "I never wished him away though. He wished himself away." Sarah nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I'd believe it too." Clearly he'd been a pain in the arse back then too. There were a few minutes of silence as Caleb took it all in.

"What's he like other than ...weird?" Caleb asked.

Sarah thought about it.

"He's got a bad temper. He likes to get his own way. He's a selfish self-centred bastard sometimes." Caleb smiled.

"Clearly you two have history. Damn. I was hoping to ask you out later." Sarah smiled.

"Well, that's all in the past now. He's gone back to his own world."

"Will he come back?" Sarah paused.

"No. He can't now." _And it's all my fault_.

"Oh. Is he happy there?" Sarah went to nod and then stopped.

"He was. For a long time. I think I might have changed that." She said, more to herself than to him. Jareth had been perfectly happy, arrogant yet content to be that way, and then she'd accidently set him loose in the real world, and then taken it away from him. She looked into Caleb's familiar eyes and it hurt even more. Caleb shook his head.

"This is a lot to take in. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but do you want to have dinner later? Talk this over?" Sarah stared into his eyes. He was very good looking, with short dark hair, strong jaw. He had a little boy (no wife hopefully) and a sensible car and a nice house in a nice neighbourhood. He was exactly her type.

Yet he wasn't the one she wanted.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She said, then paused and spun a crystal in her hand. "Keep this somewhere nearby. You may see us again. Goodbye, both of you!" she hurried inside, took a deep breath and teleported back into Underground.

Or at least she tried to.

And again, nothing. She was in her lounge room.

Suddenly a crystal floated in through the open kitchen window and hovered in front of her. Jeeves voice came from within it.

"King Jareth appreciates your time but wishes to inform you that you are no longer welcome Underground. This is a recorded message. Have a nice day!"


	18. Chapter 18

18

Sarah sat in her chair for a long time. The house had grown dark around her unnoticed as she played over recent events in her head again and again. Of course, now that she was willing to admit to herself she had feelings for the Goblin King, she couldn't do a damned thing about it. She had hoped to fall asleep and escape but no such luck. She couldn't bring herself to do anything other than brood.

Maybe her head was smarter than her heart. It did have a brain after all. She didn't belong Underground. Here she had a chance to further her publishing career and live her life exactly as she intended. There was even a perfectly good Jareth substitute living across the road from her, just as hot but normal. With no makeup, and who so far hadn't randomly broken into song at inappropriate moments. Underground had only bizarre complications to offer her.

_ And love. And friendship. _

It didn't matter anymore. The decision had been made for her. Jareth had shut her out, and all of her back doors into the Underground had been lost. Jareth's photo book, her novel. Both were lost somewhere along the way.

She finally decided to get up and turn on a lamp. She turned on her computer and started downloading her work files. Reading always calmed her down. She started reading a draft of a fairly bland mystery novel, making notes as she scrolled through the pages. The little clock on the bottom right hand corner of the screen read eight o'clock. She would have had four hours now.

_Stop it_! She told herself. She continued trying to read, and then played Solitaire on the computer (and lost) several times. Then she forced herself back to the mystery novel. The hero had just found a suitcase of bank notes buried in the victim's back yard.

The photo book had been buried in her backyard.

_ Stop it! _

The book had been buried in the backyard, along with Jareth's Green Goblin...

"Holy shit!" Sarah exclaimed and flew out of the back door on shaking legs. The chest was still sitting there in the middle of her yard. She found it by tripping over it in the dark. Fumbling she felt inside and found something squishy and plastic. She ran back inside into the light and tore open the black garbage bag.

Inside was a dry, cuddly, and perfectly in-tact toy goblin. It was startlingly lifelike with its tufts of hair, beady eyes and long, hooked nose. Sarah felt a faint hum come from it.

Trying to keep her voice steady she held it and said, "Take me home."

Nothing happened.

She repeated herself and still nothing. She tried saying 'please'. The hum of otherworldly power was there but Green Goblin would not respond to her. It didn't recognise her.

She sank down onto the tiled floor of her kitchen and cried, hugging the useless toy as she did. "I know your little boy." She said to it. "He's all grown up now." She sniffed and couldn't help laughing, just once, at her predicament. "He's a smug self-centred thorn in my side. But you know what? I love him anyway." There. It was said. "And I love Ludo. And Hoggle. And Mummy. And... not Jeeves. But the others...I need them." The toy didn't respond. "I need Jareth too."

Suddenly the toy's hum grew louder. _Jareth? You know Jareth?_

"Yes. Jareth is the Goblin King now. Didn't you know that?"

_ I'm a stuffed toy. Not the Oracle of the bloody Ages. How the hell would I know that?_

"No I suppose not." A talking toy just didn't seem unnatural anymore. "So...can you take me to him?"

_He gives good hugs._ Green Goblin said. Sarah gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes he does. So..."

_ Yes yes all right. Let's go. I can't believe he dropped me when he left that night. I miss him._

"I'm sure he missed you too." She said. Her words were muffled by the sound of howling winds and thunder.

Sarah ran with Green Goblin under one arm through the hallways of the corridors she now knew so well. The belltower chimed eleven times. Where would he be? Eleven o'clock...in bed? She teleported into his room but it was empty, save for Mummy who was happily remaking his bed. After a quick hug Mummy told her to try the throne room and that her little boy couldn't sleep.

Sarah vanished and reappeared in the throne room. The fires were lit and the King was surrounded by a throng of tired-looking goblins forcing laughs and revelry when clearly they would prefer to be in bed. There was a honking duck...no a goose flapping around the room looking for a way out (as if the stray chickens weren't bad enough!). Jareth was lounging in his chair again with his back to her.

"Announcing the arrival of Sarah, the Goblin Queen." Bellowed the stone statue at the front of the room.

"What?" Jareth jumped to his feet, and by the time he'd turned Sarah had cleared the distance between them and flung herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Jareth. I didn't mean any of it I swear. I wanted to say I loved you back in the hotel but you were being such a jerk I couldn't but I'm saying it now. I love you." She knew she was babbling. He kept blinking and looking her up and down.

Sarah could hear Ludo howling from the other end of the room. "Sawah?"

Jareth pushed her back and held her by the arms. "How did you get here? I locked you out!"

Sarah tightened her grip on Green Goblin. His eyes were so cold. What if he took it and left her here? Sarah held his gaze unblinking and, hoping she was doing the right thing, she drew in a shaky breath and handed him the toy.

Jareth took it in his hands, examined it, and gave a slow smirk.

_Jareth! I've missed you for so long _Said Green Goblin_ Let's go home! _Jareth held it and stroked its head as though it was alive. Sarah held her breath as he gazed around the throne room. At Mummy standing at the entrance, at the room full of oddly silent goblins , at the goose, at Ludo now standing protectively behind Sarah, and finally at Sarah herself.

"Green Goblin." he held it close and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This is our home now." Then Jareth slowly and deliberately put it down on his throne.

The goblins cheered. The goose honked. Sarah flung herself into Jareth's arms and kissed him. To her relief he wound his fingers in her hair and kissed her back.

"Yecch!" a little voice shouted.

"Get a room!" Someone else said. The goblins all cackled. Jareth broke away from the kiss.

"Silence! All of you go home! And someone let that goose go!" Jareth shouted. There was grumbling and shuffling as the goblins all left the room. Even the stone statue yawned and exited the room. Sarah briefly wondered where he slept.

Then she and Jareth were alone. Sarah gazed into his eyes. He was smiling.

"So here we are again. You know Underground won't let you leave this time."

"I know Jareth. I want to stay here with you." She said. Suddenly his lips were on hers again and she drew him into a deep kiss, only breaking away for an instant to tug his billowy shirt off over his head and drop it to the floor. He grabbed her by the hips, carried her over to his throne and sat her on his lap. "Be mine?" Sarah asked and drew in a sharp breath as his teeth gently grazed her collar bone and his lips moved further south.

"Silly girl." He murmured. "I always was."


	19. Chapter 19

Well this is it. Thank you all for reading!

19

The goblins were all where they were meant to be, either on guard or in their beds. The King and Queen had retreated to their chamber some time ago. There was no sleep happening there. The clock tower clanged thirteen times and all was well in Goblin City.

Difficult times were ahead and although Jareth had much potential as a leader, he needed a queen to keep him in line. Who could be better suited for the job than the only known conqueror of the Labyrinth?

If the Underground could laugh it would have laughed at all that fuss the two of them went to trying to find their way back to one another, agonising over guilt and the drama of it all. Neither of them knew that Underground was going to damn well bring them both back home together at this very moment tonight whether they liked it or not. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.


End file.
